


Lost in Maze

by ruthy4vrsmoaked



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Endures It, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lost - Freeform, Rey Hates Ben First, Rey is Furious, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Until Its Too Much, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy4vrsmoaked/pseuds/ruthy4vrsmoaked
Summary: “It will be fun,” they said, “Rey, don’t complain, you’ll have a great time. You’ll not be abandoned, we swear...”Lost in a corn maze, Rey's fear of being abandoned mingles with frustration. As if it wasn't enough, Ben is the only she sees appear from nowhere. Tension reaches a boiling point.





	Lost in Maze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeda/gifts).

> Hi! This Dramione writer has finally written something for Reylo after reading a ton of other fics. It tingled to give a try with these two dorks, thirsty as I am for TROS. Love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> To clean up my typical errors, I counted on the help from gracediamondsfear to whom I'm grateful!

  
“_It will be fun_,” they said, “_Rey_, _don’t complain, you’ll have a great time_. _You’ll not be abandoned, we swear..._” She spoke out loud - _because who_ _was there to listen anyway?_ \- gesturing with wide movements. Her ranting started when a twig nearly crashed against her nose, taking a turn right at the next junction, though this point felt somehow familiar.   
  


Her intuition nailed it, her brain recognising one oddly curled branch. Rey pointed a stretched finger at the twig, “I’ve seen you two times already. Ain’t this fun? I’m having such a blast, see me peeing in my pants with hilarity.” She threw her arms in the air, cursing the soul who came up with the idea of a team-building event inside a corn maze.

“Were the survival camps sold out? All Jeeps reserved for a find-your-way-back in the city with a map instead of a reliable GPS?” Rey stomped her feet, the same branch just a few steps away; she cursed her sense of space for the nth-time. Instead of walking through it, she decided to retrace her footsteps and take a left at the junction where she always seemed to choose right.

“No, I bet it’s another brilliant suggestion from Mr. Ass-Holiness-Solo. It’s easy to win if you can look over the bush and see the way out, with those endless muscled legs of his!” She marched forward, choosing a left then a right unable to shake the feeling she was walking in circles again. “Kissing the arse of his mother to be back in her good graces and steal all the interesting stories right under my nose.” 

She ducked just in time before a leaf hit her square in the face. “I hate this.” 

It wasn’t the first time.

Since Ben Solo joined the Resistance Journal, Rey didn’t waste a moment before blaspheming the arrival of the lost son. While Finn and Poe yielded to his almighty presence - which started initially by sizing up each other’s ego, followed by a vulgar bar fight to end in sharing a few beers while sporting one or two bruises - she refused to accept him into her midst. He snatched each and every exciting story right under her nose. 

Each time Mr. Great Hair stayed during the lunch break, she salivated over his deliciously smelling starters, especially his creamy spinach and ricotta pasta, or colourful salads with goat cheese and all sorts of ingredients which looked like paintings. Organic ingredients only, of course. All the while she looked at her simple sandwiches topped with a simple leaf of lettuce and one or two slices of chicken ham.

Paying off her student loans forced Rey to live sparingly, even if she shared a tiny apartment with Finn and Rose in the cheaper borough of Corellia. Not that her paycheck was minimal, working at Resistance was paid fairly, yet it didn’t leave her much room to buy organically farmed spinach and goat cheese coming from animals fed with GM-free crops and god knew what else…

“Who stole the last of my full cream milk?” Rey mimicked last month’s panic attack from Ben, turning a new left, “Goddammit, who mixed my Colombian dark roasted coffee beans with the third-rank white label from the Credits Tree? I’m drinking dishwater!” She faked vomit, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

Honestly, she had an inkling that Poe was to be blamed for the coffee, probably because he forgot to buy a new package when it was his turn, again. The milk theft was on her, her carton contained barely a few drops, and who eats cornflakes with an insignificant layer of milk in the bowl? 

In fact, his organic milk tasted so good, she drank the rest almost till finished, leaving barely a finger’s width in the glass bottle before putting it back in the fridge. At least she was smart enough to wash her bowl and mug before leaving the kitchen, barely moments before Mr. Great Ass In Tight Fitted Jeans entered the kitchen and erupted in a tantrum worse than Mount Vesuvius, cursing the person who dared to drink from his milk.

Surprisingly enough, nobody ratted her out notwithstanding that they kept glancing at her smirking, even Hux, who clearly had the time of his life to see his nemesis irritated to no end.

If Rey loathed Ben’s class swot manners, Hux despised him even more. Snoke Publishers was taken down by Resistance a week before the red-hair received his long-promised promotion to News Director. To Hux’s biggest horror, it was Ben who received this most-coveted position, not that Rey could contradict Solo’s writing talent.

Hux wrote compelling articles, but the magic Ben Solo performed with words was ultimately astonishing, she had to admit that much.

In the distance, a clearing shaped up. “Ah! The exit!” Using the last of her battery reserves Rey leapt towards it, “Be good to me God, I’ll never use your name in vain again, I promise.”

Alas, instead of the exit, she arrived at the centre of the maze. She screamed in frustration, “Agh! Damn  _ You _ ! I asked  _ You  _ to be good to show me the way out!” In a perfect drama queen fashion, she jumped enraged on the spot, probably three or four times.

“Praying to the higher power isn’t going to help, Niima.” A deep baritone intruded mid-attack, just when she was kicking a patch of earth away. A few springs of grass landed on her sneakers. “Neither will be throwing around toddler tantrums.”

She raised her gaze heavenward, seething, “Really?” For a few seconds, she was quiet as a mouse, trying to calm her nerves while questioning which crimes she committed to deserve such a punishment. Pressing her lips together, Rey turned around and stared straight into a pair of whiskey coloured eyes that looked back with unabashed amusement.

His dark hair was far from neat, probably from one too many times raking through with his fingers. His white shirt showed wet spots of profuse sweating, and there were minor red cuts spread around his arm. One tiny bleeding wound was impossible to ignore when he crossed his arms at chest height, the biceps stretching the seams of his shirt almost beyond its limits.

“Can’t you find your way out, Solo?” Rey tilted her head, staring steadily into his gaze, displaying more determination than she truly felt underneath her skin. He stood too close to her liking, undoing her without an ounce of effort. She couldn’t deny he was too attractive for his own good and her own health.

How many times had she dreamed of kissing those full lips or allowing them to eat her out? His aquiline nose, too big somehow but perfect for him, guest-starred in each of those many dreams, nuzzling her clit while his tongue pierced through her heat among other actions.

His demeanour irritated her as much as it aroused her.

“I followed your screams, you could hear them miles away.” He gestured behind him, letting his gaze wander over her figure, focussing on cuts similar to his thanks to sharp leaves; a muddy brown stain on her right cheek, her ponytail a mess of frizzy hair and no longer neatly tied.

The way her eyes spit fire was one of his favourite sights. If she knew how much he pressed her buttons just to see her blush of rage, she would have clocked his nose by now, for sure. Or done worse.

“Congratulations, at least your hearing works just fine.” She understood her tone was too harsh but the stress of being trapped inside this maze all by herself; and her fear of being abandoned blended into a flame that needed venting. Besides, her pent-up emotions regarding him flared to life, which led to him taking the full brunt of her frustration. A clear example of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“Don’t you feel stupid now Mr. Solo, for proposing this activity without having the solution written at the back of your hand?” she pestered, “Tell me, are these corn plants too high for you to look over them and see the way out? Or has mummy forgotten to sneak you the floorplan?”

Ben blinked, “Excuse me?”

“Oh no, you’re not getting away so easily, Mr. Perfect Coiffed Hair.” Her pointer finger dug creases in his shirt, ranting at the same pace, “You’ve got me into this mess. Everyone disappeared on me, I’m all alone in here, I can’t find the way out.” She scolded, temporarily forgetting that she was talking to her superior, “I’m also fucking tired of having to deal with your sensual face and shitty grin each time you steal one of the stories I would love to get my hands on.”

He fumed, “What the fuck are you talking about? I don’t steal articles from anyone. I simply choose what I consider interesting and not a complete waste of my time.”

“Waste of my time. Oh poor Mr. Ben Solo, he feels too good to write an article beneath his qualities.” She pouted with a curled bottom lip, blinking away imaginary tears, “Do you want me to pat you on the head and tell you you’re being treated poorly by your mommy?” Faster than a tornado, her features hardened into a clenched jaw. “You barge your way into my life and work, you snatch the nicest opportunities to flaunt your writing talent while flipping your hair as the next Calvin Klein poster boy.” she panted, “Take for example that story about Kessel’s rebuild after its earthquake? Or how barely anything has been done to prevent the latest mass shootings at Husnian Pride? Time after time, top-rated pieces of journalism that I would love to tackle and you steal them right under my nose. Every. Fucking. Time.” Her fingernails dug through the fabric to his skin.

“Poster boy? Are you accusing my mother of favouritism? I don’t hear your voice when Leia asks who wants to take on this or that story.” The topics she brought up were indeed the type of cases he loved to work on. He demanded them before Hux could claim them, though if it had been Rey...

“How can I, if you’re barking your name as soon as she explains the subject?” She threw her hands in the air, “I’m so sick and tired of you and your perfectly brushed hair and those corded muscled legs of yours.” Her finger returned to the poking although he remained unaffected, it was as if she was jabbing a wall into motion.

“I’m not a fucking dog, woman! I don’t bark! What the hell do my looks have to do with my capabilities?” Her mood swings were giving him a genuine whiplash. “Besides, you’re no angel, flashing your endless perfectly shaped legs underneath skirts that barely cover your...assets!”

“My skirts aren’t that short!” She bristled, her voice raised in volume and tone. Rey paced back and forth, stopping right underneath his nose, flat hands hitting his chest, “Your shirts seem to burst at the buttons. You love to show off how defined your pectorals were.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He called upon every meditating method he knew to keep his calm. He was at a lashing-out point, and he swore a year ago never to lose his temper with Rey.

“I can’t find the exit, everyone is gone, I’m left alone, it’s like my childhood all over again, abandoned, dumped by those I love, and I can’t handle it anymore.” Her eyes were red and wet, trails of tears down her blushing cheeks. Much against her will, a sob escaped her throat, “I’m fucking panicking, and of all people who could have shown up to help me, I have to put up with you.”

Ben reached out to grab her upper arm and pull her against him, but she hit his hand away, “I don’t need your pity, Solo. Don’t you dare!” Once again, her flat hands pushed hard against his chest, in vain. “You know what else? I stole your precious organic full cream milk from grass-fed cows, I ate it with my cereal and drank the rest because it was so delicious.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Rey believed this piece of information to be new, but she couldn’t be more wrong.

“What’s the fun of that, Mr. Full Lips?” A spark of evil pleasure flashed through her red-rimmed eyes, “Even Hux knows it’s me. On top, it isn’t a one-time-only event, I’ve been stealing your milk every day ever since.”

“And I’ve been eating your cereal because it’s my favourite brand since childhood!” He only stole a handful or two, on a day he worked very late, and his stomach begged for food. He never confessed his crime nor mentioned the fact that he replaced her box with a new one the following day.

“How fucking dare you? I hate yo-” 

He shut her up most efficiently. His full lips found hers and engaged them in a fiery kiss, his tongue spontaneously seeking entrance, permission he received instantly.

Ben pulled away heartbeats later to catch a breather. Yet her hand snaked around his neck and tugged him down for another clashing of lips, sucking and biting his underlip, duelling with his tongue in the ancient battle. Her other hand seized his shirt, creasing the material between her fingers and keeping Ben exactly where she wanted him to be.

His hands cradled her cheeks and pushed her away gently, “Rey.” her name a whisper.

“Shut up!” Rey exclaimed and kissed him fiercely again, arms snaking around his shoulders to bring his frame closer to her. But he hoisted her up in one fluent move, his hands around her globes allowing her to wrap her legs around his torso. She complied with a moan, holding on tighter to his chest.

But soon, kissing wasn’t enough. Her fingers gathered Ben’s shirt, pulling it from his slacks until most of the fabric was bunched up at his shoulders. 

“Hold on for a sec.” Ben released her just long enough to pull the entire garment over his head, dumping it at his feet mindlessly. His hands flew onto her own shirt seizing it to give a similar treatment.

Rey reached behind and unhooked her bra, shoving the straps down her arms, Ben fished the undergarment and threw it over his shoulder. He glanced heatedly at her bosom, pressed her chest against his own tightly, devouring her mouth once more.

Rey’s hands didn’t know what to reach for first. The scraping of her nipples against the hard planes of his chest sent shivers down her spine. Her thumb stroked his own puckered nipple, enticing a hiss from his lips as her other hand raked through his wild mane finally fulfilling a deep-rooted fantasy. She grasped a handful and yanked, their lips touching one another in an open mouth kiss, breathing in each other’s air. He hissed again, and she chuckled into his mouth, placing hot pecks down his jaw to shoulders, bites in his tight neck down to his collarbone. “I hate you, Solo.”

“Then I hate you too, Niima.” Ben cupped her breast and locked his lips around a nipple, sucking the tip into a stiff button, teeth circling the base to drag gasps and moans from her. Pleased with the result, he attacked the other side, plucking at the stiff peak at the same speed as she humped her hips against his groin.

“I hate you more.” Rey wrung her hands between them to open his slacks, unhooking the button and shoving the zipper down to sneak her palm between the waistband of his trunks to close her fingers around his girth. “Fuck, you’re big. You won’t fit.”

“I will once I’m done fucking you with my fingers.” Ben sank to his knees, holding her in his grasp while picking a discarded shirt from the ground and laying it open before laying her on top of it. Next, he shoved her shorts and underwear down her legs in one move, pulled her sneakers and socks off her feet with raw movements and then sucked on her big toe first before creating a trail of kisses to her apex.

She arched her back, intoxicated by jolt after jolt down her spine to her core, “Fuck, Solo… Ben!”

He encased her pussy in an open mouth kiss, puckering his lips at the end around her clit and sucking it deep inside. Rey clenched her legs around his head to keep him set, crying loud and uttering strangled noises. 

Ben spread her knees open to relieve some of the pressure around his ears, and stared sinfully at the way she kneaded her breasts, pushing the small mounds together and pulling roughly at her nipples, frantically. “Pinch those tits for me,” a finger glided into her heat quickly followed by a second, tips curled upwards to seek her inner pleasure point. “Pleasure yourself with your tits, woman, they are delicious.”

Her vision blurred, caught in a coil of heat. Her hips jerked each time Ben rubbed over her special place, his increased pace causing flushes of moisture to soak his fingers. Ben rutted his digits relentlessly until she clenched with a cry, waves of fire rippling through her entire body. Instinctively, she wrapped her fingers through tresses of dark hair, pressing his lapping tongue closer to her entrance; toes curled from genuine pleasure.

He drank her juices like a man thirsty for a glass of water, “You taste divine.”

“If you don’t fuck me right this instant…” she pushed him to sit on his shins, shoving the half-open slacks down his arse to the knees and freeing his member from its confines, “Fuck, you are big.” Rubbing her hand through her soaked folds, she used her gathered juices to pump his cock a few times, “I want you to fill me and fuck me until I don’t know my name anymore.”

Yet, instead of allowing him to push her down again, she sank to her knees and took him in her mouth, lapping the drop of pre-cum from his slit before testing how far she could take him before her gag reflex aroused.

Ben freed her ponytail from its shackle and buried his hand in her brown hair, supporting the bobbing without pushing.

“Do you want to fuck my face?” she looked up, saliva trailing down the corners of her mouth. Her hand kept holding the base, rubbing up and down the ridged cock, spreading the gathered pearls of wetness over the flushed head. “Show me how much you hate me.”

Her lips closed once more around the velvety skin. “Fuck woman, I won’t last long if you keep talking dirty.” Ben accepted the invitation, guiding her head while he pumped from underneath. No matter how much he tried to prevent her from gagging, a few times, she had to use her hand and holding him up a little. “Ah, fuck. Sorry, Rey. You just fucking feel so good around my cock.” 

All of a sudden, he pulled off, raised her up, and claimed her mouth in a searing teeth-clacking kiss, while his body guided her onto the ground, hands spreading her knees wide enough for him to cradle his hips between legs.

Two fingers spread her core open, adding a third for good measure, rutting deeply. He pulled out his soaked digits, rubbed some of her wetness around his girth and sank into her in phases, rocking softly until he was buried to the hilt. “Rey, I don’t hate you.”

“Neither do I.” Her feet crossed behind his back. “Now move, Ben, please. Fuck me, I want to feel you for days.” Her heels dug in his globes to push him into a rhythm.

“My pleasure…” He set a ruthless pace, hips slamming hard and loudly, the sound of skin slapping floating in the air mixed with his grunting and her moaning. “You’re made for me. Look, Rey. Look at how my dick disappears entirely inside your fucking cunt. Your cunt is my dick’s home. Kriff.”

His head switched between taking an entire breast into his mouth or devouring her lips. He raised her leg in the air, increasing the depth of his thrusts. “You’re not alone.”

“Neither…” she panted between her mewling, “are...you.” She bit and laved the wound, kissing him wherever her lips could reach. This new angle thumped against her secret spot deliciously and she felt her walls quiver in anticipation.

“Come for me, milk my cock with your cunt, Rey.” She keened. His calloused thumb rubbed her clit, “I want you to come with me.”

“Ben!” She shattered around his dick with a cry, vision fading to black unexpectedly.

He spilt himself empty within her womb, groaning deeply at each jet. Ben’s arms snaked around her chest and pressed her tightly against him, face hiding in the crease of her neck. “Fuck, Rey. You’re amazing.” Ben rasped.

Silent moments passed, both trying to control their breathing.

Rey felt awkward, lost as to how to proceed from there.

Ben stood up, pulled his slacks back on, “I knew about the milk, Rey.”

She froze, “How?”

“I caught you two days later, gleefully drinking a full glass. I hid behind the corner before you could see me. Haven’t you noticed that I started to bring a bigger bottle?” He sought her bra and handed it over, “I see you look hungry at what I bring for lunch, but I have no clue how to offer you a plate without embarrassing you.” 

She flushed at his comment, “I’m not looking for charity.”

“It’s not charity. Rey, I don’t hate you.” In one swift move, he pulled her to her feet, cradled her face and brought her gaze to his level. “Every time I gather up the courage to ask you out, a new meeting happens and if looks could kill…”

“You don’t give anyone the chance to claim…” riposted Rey.

“Because Hux is always luring for an opportunity to display how much better he is.” He raked through his hair, pacing away and coming back.

“Oh, give me patie-” She glanced up, shaking her head.

“Next time give me a sign, a wink of sorts…” He caressed her hair non-stop, “I read your work, you’re a compelling writer.” He pressed a soft kiss on her lips. “Will you go for dinner with me? Please?”

She nodded blushing.

In a blink of an eye, his features brightened, “Let’s get out of here, what’s your favourite? Italian or Indian?”

“Food of any kind. Plenty of food, preferably.” She retributed his arm around her shoulders with one around his waist. To her surprise, he guided her, determined, through the maze. “Wait a minute, did you know the way out?”

It was his turn to blush, “For quite some time. Poe and the rest were worrying about your absence, I had to pull rank to be the one looking for you in there.” Rey’s gaze promised nothing good. 

But as he learned moments ago, if he played his aces right, the reward was more than fulfilling.

**Author's Note:**

> To my Dramione fans: none of my wips - even the ones temporarily on hiatus - will be abandoned. I switched from monogamy to polyamory. From now on, I'm a Dramione and a Reylo shipper/reader/writer.


End file.
